Generation Justice
by Ratany
Summary: Tim finds himself in the middle of a war after he is kidnapped from Brentwood. He must learn to survive without the benefits of his mask. DCMarvel
1. A Part

Generation Justice  
or Jubilee and Tim Vs the Super-Psycho Plastic-Body Bitch  
by Ratgirl01  
  
* * *  
  
Background: In a realm where mutants fear for their lives of gaining an ounce of fat, there is a team called the X-Men. They were gifted at puberty with the ability to spend their time huddled around a magic spandex machine. Because they are so busy with their Ab Rollers, they needed to make a new team. They are Gen X, replacement fighters to carry on their dream: becoming part of a amusement park in Florida. (unless the series gets canceled first.)  
  
In another realm, there is Dick Grayson, and his issues, and his cute butt. Supposedly there are other people, but those are just unconfirmed rumors. Anyway, somehow these two worlds can crossover whenever it is convenient and it needs to be profitable too. In which case, there is a big production about evil people and somehow everyone forgets what happened, so it was pointless to begin with. The DC and Marvel crossover has been done before, right? That's where the Super-Psycho Plastic-Body Bitch comes in.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look old enough to have created these characters? Anyway, the characters belong to the following people: Marvel, WB, DC, Fox and whoever owns a part of each of these companies.  
  
Note: For the purpose of this story, neither Jubilee nor Tim are currently going out with anyone in their own little worlds. PS. Ev is alive cuz I say so!  
  
BTW - Everyone thank Noel for all her hard work to make this comprehensible.  
  
* * * Flashback markers  
  
~X~R~  
  
It was a war, plain and simple. He had long forgotten why they were fighting, if there was a real cause to begin with. All that mattered was survival, and that meant they had to keep moving forward. The quake in Gotham prepared him some for this mission, but that was different. Then, at least, he had known the city and he had been with trusted allies. There had been a strategy to their assignments – a real purpose – but there was no plan of attack here. Just endless violence and shooting.  
  
The rows of deserted buildings loomed before him while rubble lay behind him. It seemed the overturned tank, that he was behind, would provided shelter for a minute. He took the time to glance over towards his two remaining companions. They were both weighted down with heavy equipment, but determination radiated from them just the same. Tim was beginning to feel that wild abandonment coarse through his body too. Of course, he never would've ended up in this bloodbath if he hadn't allowed himself to be taken from Brentwood almost a week ago.  
  
* * *  
  
The pillow seemed too far away. Timothy Drake slumped into bed, his body exhausted. He would be lucky if his body would allow him to move in the morning. At least it was Friday – or by now, probably Saturday. He didn't have to worry much about the time since he had the room to himself for the weekend. His roommate had gone . . . somewhere for . . . something. Tim couldn't quite remember in his current state of mind. His only consolation was that he would get twenty more minutes of sleep tonight than he had had the past couple nights combined. Something had been plaguing his dreams. A deep sense of foreboding had sucked him into this sleepless nightmare and wouldn't let him find a moment of peace. He had fought for sleep the only way he had known how , by increasing his practice sessions. He would've thought them almost a complete waste of time, if he hadn't been using them to overwork himself so he could close his eyes without the visions coming to him.  
  
Calling someone had been a consideration, but he never got past thinking about it. Contacting Wayne Manor would be his own undoing. He couldn't bear the thought of Alfred hovering over him and he didn't even know how to start the conversation with Bruce. The phone rang forever in Dick's Blüdhaven apartment before Tim rested the phone back in its cradle. It wasn't hard to guess why his brother in kevlar wasn't home. Tim only wished he felt half as needed as Nightwing must. There was always the option of donning the Robin suit and showing up at the Clock tower. A game in the virtual reality projection room would probably take his mind off things, but that wasn't the reason he and Babs installed it. Besides, where would he find the energy to get all the way there? So he was left to deal with the situation on his own, but at least he didn't have to think about it for another four glorious hours.  
  
If Tim had stayed awake for those extra twenty minutes, he would've seen the person who crept through his window. He would've felt the extra weight on the bed. He would've noticed the hand that was clasped over his mouth. But he was too far out of his reality to do any of these things. Instead, the first sign that anyone had entered his room was a voice that had been imprinted into his brain forever.  
  
"ROADTRIP!"  
  
The tangled mess of arms, legs and sheets ended only after something thumped to the floor. Tim made his way to the light switch so he could get a better view of the groaning female figure. "Jubilee? I mean . . . who? Why? How?"  
  
"How about helping me up first before ya start with the questions?"  
  
"Sure, but how did you . . . no one's supposed to-"  
  
"Whoa there. How did I find you? A birdie totally told me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wow, you're articulate in the morning. Your friend showed up at Frost's mansion. Of course, I had to practically drag Paige off him, she was drooling so much and the Ice Queen was *not* happy to have random heroes just show up at Generation X's base. The look on Ev's face when your friend asked for me was priceless. Now, I'm not saying that-"  
  
"Dick?"  
  
"Kinda rude to call 'em that after all he's done, but who am I to judge your friends?"  
  
"What? No, it's – nevermind. So he told you . . . everything?"  
  
"No, he just said that *Robin* was in need of a vacation. And it was *perfect* cause I was thinking of a break myself. Ya know, being part of an elite team of teenagers with superpowers who save the world yet still have curfews is a total drag, even if you've spent a lot of time with the X-Men like *I* have. So I took off without telling anyone. And here I am!"  
  
"And your teammates? They don't mind you just going off on your own?"  
  
"They're used to it by now. I think we should have a week before they start worrying."  
  
"And you found out *everything* by yourself?"  
  
"Don't bug out on me! Tall, dark and dreamy was right; you do need a break. Now this Nightwing, how old is he exactly? I'm sure *he* knows how to kiss a girl hello and that black suit looks tight in all the right places . . ."  
  
"Jubilee!"  
  
"Shut up and kiss me!"  
  
As Tim complied happily, quiet finally descended in the room.  
  
~X~R~  
  
How could anyone talk so much?  
  
That was a question Tim had been asking himself for the past five hours they had been on the road. Jubilee wouldn't tell him where they were going, but he now knew everything from her first meeting with the X-Men to her to how she had hid out in Australia. To the first time she met Wolverine, to when she was finally acknowledged as a member. He had managed to keep up an appearance of interest in her stories with a nod or a brief 'hmm' sound, but the adrenaline had finally worn itself off and he suddenly found her voice annoyingly keeping him from sleep. That was until he had made the mistake of asking her when she got her license. Now, he could sum up her one and a half hour rant in one question.  
  
"So you're telling me that you are supposed to be nineteen?"  
  
"If not older, yes! Haven't you been listening?"  
  
"Yes, but I find it hard to believe that Professor Xavier would bother brainwashing the whole planet into thinking you were thirteen just so he could get rid of you."  
  
"Well, it's not like he hasn't done it before. There *was* that whole Onslaught thing, and when he saved Bobby, the Prof. mind-wiped the whole town to save that boy from a lynch mob."  
  
"Onslaught?"  
  
"Geeze, I thought every dimension would feel *that* one after all the time we spent on it. I mean, okay, so all the non-superpowered people *did* sacrifice themselves, but it's not like they really *expected* to stay dead. Look at everyone who we've had funerals for, just in the X-Men. There's Jean and Scott and 'Roro and-"  
  
"And they all come back unscathed from being dead, just like that?"  
  
"Well, not always. Sometimes they have to hang out in another dimension until we can find them. Like Havok's soul is in this other Havok's body where he's in charge of some people called the Six, although there are more of them than that now."  
  
"How do you know he's there?"  
  
"Common knowledge."  
  
"If you know he's there, why don't you get him out?"  
  
"Something about a portal closing and saving his new friends. I really don't pay that much attention to the gossip. I think there was something about vampires in there too. Not that we don't have that problem in our own little universe with Dracula and all."  
  
"Dracula? Do you live in a universe with Buffy or something?"  
  
"And how do you know that you've never met a vampire before?"  
  
"Oh sure, I hang out with real 'live' blood suckers all the time. Right! Aliens? Okay. Big talking ape people? Sure. Time displaced people? Just another common occurrence in Gotham. But the undead? That's a new one."  
  
"Who knows what could've happened before you came around. Maybe that's where Batman got his name? Or it all could've been Short Pants Robin's fault. Have you ever asked?"  
  
"Um – no, so I don't get it. Why are you just leaving Havok there?"  
  
"Well, if you had Scott for a brother, I think you would move to another dimension, too."  
  
"Scott – the anal-retentive guy?"  
  
"The one and only. I think his real powers are being moody, self-absorbed, boring, and also having the ability to sulk over anything. If only Cyke would realize this and just lecture all the bad guys to death, I could retire at nineteen."  
  
Tim silently related to spending time with someone who spent his life brooding. "Didn't you just say you *were* nineteen?"  
  
"Exactly my point! I joined the X-Men when I was fifteen. There is no way I could have been sent off because I was only thirteen! Besides, there are one or two others who have gained around four years since I joined and so I figure I should be one of them. Even if I only aged one or two years, there is *no way* I should be stuck in this preteen team! I can understand why they would want me on the team – what team wouldn't want someone with my experience? But why go through the elaborate scheme? They could've asked me to go instead of just sending me away like they did."  
  
"Well, at least you didn't end up nine or something."  
  
"I guess, but it's still so *unfair!* . . . Hey, you don't look so good. Have you been sleeping at all lately?"  
  
"Um, no. People keep sneaking into my room at night and prevent me from doing so."  
  
"People are so rude! I remember when I was in New York and was only picking out an apple for Penny when the Thing – of all people – comes running into me and knocks me right over! And then, of course, the apple was ruined and then M gets stuck in one of her trance thingies, but it wasn't really M, because M was really Penny. And Penny was actually-"  
  
"Aren't you tired yet?"  
  
"It's not like I'm a morning person or anything, but I haven't even gone to sleep myself yet. The night is still young – unless you count the sunrise an hour ago. Well, what are you up for? You should be sleeping now, not grilling me about my past. This is *our* trip, it shouldn't be all about *me!* If something's been bothering you, you should tell me. I can probably help and-"  
  
Another kiss was enough to stun Jubilee into silence and Tim was able to drift into an easy sleep for the first time in a week.  
  
~X~R~  
  
Jubilee had driven the rest of the morning and by the time Tim woke up, she had pulled over for lunch. He groggily glanced over at the empty driver seat, unsure of where he was or whether he was in the mood for grease burgers and coffee grounds. Unfortunately, the slight movement of his head made him aware of the headache he had picked up in his sleep. He thought he could handle the slight pain until he got up and headed towards the diner door, or at least one of the three dancing ones. It took a few minutes for the lightheaded feeling to pass, but even then the world seemed to be spinning the wrong way.  
  
Managing to walk inside the smoky diner without looking wasted, Tim found Jubilee sitting at the counter. He plopped down on the cushion-less seat with a slight grunt. All he needed was a glass of water – he reevaluated the diner with a glance – better make that a bottled water. He waited for the plump waitress to notice him while he tried to talk to Jubilee, but found she wouldn't meet his eyes. "Jubilee, what's-"  
  
"Can I help ya darlin'?"  
  
Tim never even had the chance to open his mouth to be interrupted before Jubilee jumped in for him. "Better make his order to go. Rosie, this is Tim who I was tellin' ya about."  
  
"Well, now. I mighty fine looker he is. A tad on the scrawny side though."  
  
"Thanks . . . I think."  
  
"Pleasant he is too. But he looks a little green around the edges, don't ya think? You ain't driving my girl Stephanie 'round when yer like that?"  
  
"Steph . . .?" Jubilee's kick to his ankle was swift and unforgiving. "Wouldn't dream of doing it." Tim wished the woman would magically disappear so he could put some ice on the bruised area before it swelled. However, the woman continued to annoy him and his ankle was constantly assaulted through the entire conversation. As he forced himself to continue to interact with Rosie, Tim pondered how to repay 'Steph' for this experience. He had gotten to the part of his plan for revenge where her critical injuries were being attended to by a hovering Alfred before someone else finally bellowed for a coffee refill.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Well, if you had paid more attention to the conversation, I wouldn't have had to hurt you like that."  
  
"I picked up on the story, or were you too busy kicking me to notice? Where did you learn to do that anyway?"  
  
"Playing video games with Bobby. He always did cheat."  
  
"He would kick you while you were playing?"  
  
"No, I would kick him because he would cheat."  
  
"Because he was winning?"  
  
"Exactly! Finally, someone who agrees with me. He used to get mad at me for kicking him for 'no good reason.' Ha!"  
  
"Violent child."  
  
"Hardly."  
  
"Do you come here often *Stephanie?*"  
  
"Hey, go easy, it's just a name. I've used it before here. Besides, it's not like I picked it to *torment* you or anything. If I did, it would've been that one chick's name. It was Air or something?"  
  
"Ari."  
  
"Whatever. The point is, you seem to be feeling better."  
  
"Yeah, but the funny thing is I don't know why I felt sick and for some strange reason, I think you do."  
  
"Um . . . why?"  
  
"Maybe the guilty look on your face has something to do with it."  
  
"Me? Guilty . . . never. Besides, you were sleeping and so I didn't think that it would affect you this much."  
  
"What did you do to me?"  
  
"Nothing that I didn't do to myself. You'll get more used to it after time."  
  
"What-"  
  
"Hush. If ya spaz out, they'll suspect something. I'll explain everything later, I promise."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Rosie came back with a grease-spotted bag for Tim who took it reluctantly. All he wanted to do was to get out of this place and learn what he had gotten himself into when he noticed Jubilee paying. Not wanting to be un-gentlemanly, Tim dug around for his wallet only to receive another blow to his ankle. His protests died on his lips when he noticed she was paying with a president not in any of his history books. Are we in Canada or is that . . .?, he thought. It was pointless to ask her what was going on unless he wanted to become crippled. So Tim tried to hobble out of the diner with some of his dignity intact. Once they were outside though, it was a different story.  
  
"Hey, give me back the keys!"  
  
"Not until you tell me what's going on and what was with that money."  
  
"Not out here."  
  
"Fine, but I'm driving."  
  
"No fair flippin' over the hood like that! Don't ya get it? I'll be totally dead if something happens to this Jeep!"  
  
"Whose car is it anyway?"  
  
"Mine."  
  
"Jubilee."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. So I didn't exactly come by the Jeep legally, but Wolvie won't mind."  
  
"And if this was a TV show, they would flash to a picture of Wolverine in danger because he doesn't have his Jeep."  
  
"That makes no sense! Are you listening to the words that are coming from your mouth, because I sure ain't."  
  
"Just get in the car and start explaining."  
  
"Fine. It's like this: there are these alien people who are really smart, but in a moment of stupidity, they contacted Xavier for help. We saved their butts and they gave us a whole bunch of kewl stuff which got sent to Frost Industries which got intercepted by me. So there was this timer thing and if you've ever seen Sliders-"  
  
"You stuck us in another dimension?!"  
  
"What did you expect? I had already came to your world – or whatever it is – and I refuse to stay in a world where Supergirl exists and we would be found in 5 seconds if we stayed in my world. Besides, it's not like it's dangerous or something."  
  
"Except for the fact it tried to kill me when we jumped."  
  
"It must be something with you not being from the same place as the technology. I'm not quite sure how it works."  
  
"Great, I feel safe now."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Besides, you need more twists in your life. No Dracula indeed!"  
  
"I was Batman once."  
  
"And an alien stole my shape and tried to kill my friends while using me as a battery."  
  
"The JLA were turned into Apes."  
  
"The X-Men all gave up their souls to stop Forge's evil plans."  
  
"The government blew up all the bridges surrounding Gotham after the quake and left the city to die."  
  
"Banshee is one of my leader people."  
  
"You win. Whatever we were trying to do, you have to win with that one."  
  
"I think we were going for the suckiest experience."  
  
"Then I definitely have nothing on that. So how long are we going to be here?"  
  
"A week. And if I figured this thing right, we should be back to your little prison cell before the weekend is over."  
  
"Is that possible?"  
  
"Illyana spent six years in limbo becoming a witch and Kitty only lost track of her for a second. It's all in how quickly time travels in different dimensions or something."  
  
"So, in theory, if you had been stuck in a dimension where time went backwards for what would be considered six years there, you could have been thirteen when you joined Gen X and didn't know it."  
  
"Then, smarty pants, it's probably all been undone with the time I've spent here."  
  
"So that's how people know you. But the money?"  
  
"I have my methods. Mainly the lottery."  
  
"You're lucky they don't kill the people who win. So we are stranded-"  
  
"On vacation."  
  
"Okay, so we are 'on vacation' in this parallel world. What do we do for an entire week?"  
  
"Geeze, you are new at this sort of thing. First order of business – we go shoppin'."  
  
~X~R~  
  
"I was driving! So how did we end up at the mall?"  
  
"You're so cute when you complain! But really, concentrate on not dropping anything."  
  
"How come I got stuck with carrying all the packages?"  
  
"Because you're the guy and you have to keep your balance training up, even in other dimensions."  
  
"And what about your training? How are you keeping-"  
  
"Ohmygodstop!It'syouinthewindow! Or at least you in a couple years."  
  
"Jubilee, that's a mirror. It shows your refection. Your reflection is a image of-"  
  
"I'm not talking about the *mirror* store! I'm talking about *that* store."  
  
"Spandex Unlimited?"  
  
"Just look in the window."  
  
The display window was set up like a typical comic book store window. There were various cards, posters and books presenting various figures that Tim had, understandably, never heard of before. What had caught Jubilee's eye was a tiny insignia that, no matter how distorted it became, Tim could recognize anywhere. "Batman?" But it wasn't the Batman he knew. Whoever this person was supposed to be designed after didn't have the years of weight training that Bruce had. The full black body suit completely covered the man's features, but the card next to it displayed a plainly drawn young man with raven hair and, "They stole my face!"  
  
"That's what I was trying to tell you, *Boy Wonder.* What do you say we go in and find out what this is about?"  
  
"I don't really think-"  
  
"C'mon, don't you want to find out what the masses think about you here? I'll treat you to a movie if you do."  
  
"What movie?"  
  
"I don't know what's showing, but hopefully something with Johnny Depp. I've got to make sure he's a decent actor here 'fore I stay much longer."  
  
~X~R~  
  
"So what have we learned today, young Drake?"  
  
"That 'Johnny Depp is a god no matter where you go'. "  
  
"And?"  
  
"They believe some kid named Terry is Batman. He is cheaply drawn, uses way too many gadgets, and he doesn't even have a Robin yet."  
  
"And?"  
  
"They have a girl named Jubilee who looks like you and is a member of a group called the X-Ternals which exists in a place where Apocalypse rules."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"That your girlfriend winning the lottery and paying for everything really takes away from your self-esteem."  
  
"So where does that leave us?"  
  
"Minus on Robin. Minus on Apocalypse. Minus on the confidence. Plus on money. Plus on Depp."  
  
"Make that a double plus on Depp. And plus the fact our lives are better than what's in the comic books."  
  
"So overall we came out ahead."  
  
"Not a bad day, eh? What would you have done if I had just left you to find your own amusements at Brentwood?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have had to carry around all your purchases. But if the Jeep can hold everything, where are we off to next?"  
  
"That, my little non-powered superhero, is something you're going to have to find out."  
  
~X~R~  
  
For a total of five days Tim had been spending his time learning about this new world. It was all so similar, and yet not quite right. They stopped at museums, national monuments, strange tourist attractions, and even a place where they watched sheep being herded. Jubilee's stops seemed spontaneous, but she seemed to move with a definite purpose in mind. Even though they took turns driving, she would not reveal where they were eventually heading. When Tim guessed they had found what Jubilee had been driving them to, she would just laugh, kiss him and move onto something else.  
  
It was amazing. Tim had almost completely forgotten about the stress of his normal life. What had once been a nightmare was now only a passing thought. This world was like a little escape pod. Jubilee had known more about this place that Tim would've guessed. She had explained how, while there were mutants, they lived only in the shadows. No wars or crusades to wipe out the race, just a co-existence maintained mostly by ignorance. There was no one running around in kevlar suits and no crime fighting aliens to save the public. The people here seemed content to let the law handle their problems, and while it wasn't a perfect world, it seemed comfortable.  
  
Tim didn't want to spend his life in tights, but it was nice knowing that there would always be 'angels' in his world to watch out for people. While he could never settle down in this world, he could appreciate the change. Besides, it wasn't like Robin was in demand at the moment, so it was better to be in a place where people did not need him because they had never heard of him before. Now if only he could figure out how to push Bruce in here for about a month. A break in another dimension could be just what he needed to relax. But, of course, Bruce would go nuts with no one to save. Then, when he got back, he would brood more because he had been gone from his precious city for even a single day. So that left the world open to dump Nightwing in. Tim could feel some devious plot – to get even with Tim's tiger stunt in the clock tower – brewing in Dick's mind and the boy did not want to be in the same world when his brother decided to hatch his scheme.  
  
Jubilee had been another surprise. Once you got past the ditzy exterior and the 'When I was an X-Man' stories, he found her easy to talk to. Their experiences weren't the same, but she gave him a new outlook because of their differences. Some of the stories she would tell were enough to make Tim cringe. People were hated because they were different. They lived in sewers to escape persecution and were hunted down anyway. He never realized how fortunate his friends were to be accepted, at any level, into society. The thought of that level of hatred made Tim sick, but even if 'mutants' were accepted on his world, there were others who weren't. Tim didn't want to become obsessed with saving the world, but there were other ways to improve it than fighting crime. It would help him find that balance he needed so badly. He could help Gotham as Tim Drake, not just as Robin now. Maybe that's why Dick had joined the Blüdhaven police force.  
  
He had been trying to figure out what changes he would make when he arrived home, when Jubilee pulled the Jeep to a screeching halt. "We're here!"  
  
"Where exactly is here? Last time I was paying attention, we were in St. Louis, but this is just some abandoned warehouse."  
  
"I see you're not the third greatest detective for nothing!"  
  
"Who do I have to bump off to be number one?"  
  
"On your world, Batman and Inspector Gadget."  
  
"I'll be sure to put that on my business cards."  
  
"We're here because Ivan Martinez is testing his new V.R. game today in four hours."  
  
"You dragged me through a dimension and down to the Midwest to watch some people play with technology that I have at home?"  
  
"Don't get your superhero undies in a bunch, *we're* the ones testing it."  
  
"Real cute missy. Do you hear me making fun of your yellow rain coat thing?"  
  
"Touch the coat and you will find out why little boys shouldn't play with fireworks."  
  
"Kinky. But you couldn't hit the broadside of the Batcave if I pinned you there with Batarangs."  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
" . . ."  
  
" . . ."  
  
"Well I'm bored with the silence. How long did we last this time, four seconds?"  
  
"Three point seven eight, to be exact."  
  
"Wow, that's almost twice yesterday's record! I'm truly impressed with our progress."  
  
"Yeah, those two seconds from before were really pitiful. I just don't see how other couples have decent fights."  
  
"You would think the X-Men training would cover this. Maybe we need a torrid affair with a clone to come between us."  
  
"Nah. That's too complex for my taste. Besides, the last thing I need is for Dick to start a pool on when we would get back together like I have on him and Babs."  
  
"The bet's a great idea! Remind me to get my name in on that too. But for now, let's settle for a 'Bloodbath'."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"The name of the V.R. game, 'Bloodbath'."  
  
"Sounds like an instant classic."  
  
"Well, we need something to get your testosterone pumping."  
  
"Don't you mean adrenaline?"  
  
"Not in your case."  
  
"See, it won't work because you're trying too hard and I know it's coming."  
  
"Well, I don't see any of your brilliant ideas coming to life."  
  
"Well, maybe if you weren't so blinded by those glasses . . . um."  
  
"So close."  
  
"Totally my fault. I just went blank, which is weird for me. This is hard, ya know?"  
  
"Must just be a new couple thing."  
  
"One can only hope."  
  
~X~R~  
  
"I could break into JLA headquarters easier than this."  
  
"Do you think whoever designed this would set up security for the X-Mansion? That place is totaled every week and the Prof.'s insurance must be zillions."  
  
The two had been through a retina scan, a complete body scan, a background check, a profiling, and seven nondisclosure agreements. Tim could feel the burning eyes of cameras all around him that were documenting their every move. It didn't matter that they hadn't been caught as off-worlders so far. Tim kept waiting for someone to point at him and tell him to go back to his own planet. But nothing strange showed up on any of the test, even Jubilee's scans showed up normal. Whatever the security officers were comparing the data to must have been okay because three and a half hours later, both Jubilee and Tim ended up in a small chamber labeled the 'Briefing Room.'  
  
Tim examined the pamphlet they were given like it was a bomb, but eventually settled for just reading it. " 'Welcome to the future of virtual reality' . . . 'totally digital environment' . . . blah blah blah. 'Each person is equipped with a stun suit rigged with paint for stun and kill wounds' . . . 'bleeding-edge technology.' 'Intensely real laser blaster hooked up to the Bloodbath mainframe that emits a low frequency' . . . yadda yadda yadda. Now this is interesting: 'goal – waste the cyberthugs before they waste you.' Well. I don't know about you, but now I'm motivated to shoot some cybertrash."  
  
Jubilee's reply was cut short when an eccentric looking man entered. He was about average height with a long face, spiky hair and a scruffy goatee. "That's him! It's Ivan!" Jubilee whispered before Tim could ask. Ivan was followed by two hyped up teenage boys who couldn't stand still for a second.  
  
"Jubilation Lee and Timothy Drake I presume? These are the people who will be entering the game with you, Chamber and Impulse."  
  
"Just Tim and Jubilee will be fine." Tim was sure he was the only one in the world who could be unfortunate enough to run into someone else named Impulse wherever he went. The worst part was that the named seemed to fit both of the two teens perfectly.  
  
The basic concept was explained again and then a big production was made when the walls turned, revealing rows of laser blasters, head gear, body armor and glasses. Ivan made a sleek exit as Impulse and Chamber practically threw on the gear, leaving Jubilee and Tim to fend for themselves.  
  
"Woo-hoo! Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill." Tim noticed Chamber's vocabulary was very expansive, but then again, Impulse's was no better.  
  
"You wimps ready to get slaughtered out there? Better stay behind me 'n Chamber 'less you want your sissy butts killed the second you step out."  
  
"Just one spark and ka-blam."  
  
"Jubilee, no powers. I hope I won't have to be correcting you the entire time we are out there."  
  
"Well, if we get rid of them now-"  
  
"Jubilee!"  
  
"Well-"  
  
The red siren lights stopped her statement as a female computerized voice broke in. "Status: Combat ready. Situation: Guerrilla units in immediate vicinity of insertion module." The room shook without warning, and started a countdown leaving only ten seconds for the players to check they weapons clips and make final adjustments. "... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Engage."  
  
"Woo-hoo! Try to keep up, sissies!"  
  
"Do you think our guns could kill them? I mean one good shot to the back-"  
  
"Now who's being sour Tim?"  
  
The doors sealed behind them once they entered the ransacked streets. They set themselves up behind a metal barrier in the center of the street. All was quiet except for Chamber's now muffled rant of "Kill." Until a brief rumbling sound was heard down the street.  
  
"Motorcycles."  
  
They came in two packs of twelve faceless men with their guns blazing. The fight for survival had begun.  
  
* * *  
  
If they waited any longer behind the tank, they were sure to get shot. They had already managed to break through the first two levels, but not without loss. Tim glanced longingly back towards Chamber and the green goo that was pouring from the 'fatal wound.' Every time he would try to get up, an electrical shock would pin him back to the ground. That was motivation enough to know that getting shot was not an option. "Next?"  
  
"We go in the building." Impulse had been a bit more tolerant since he had seen his friend fall, but Tim could tell that the teen felt the need to be in charge still.  
  
The three entered quietly, each covering the others' backs. The place seemed empty, but no one believed it. However, their tight formation was lost when they reached the spacious ashen room. That queasy feeling of dread found its way back to Tim's heart. He could taste the evil in the room. It was like he was stuck back in his dreams, but he couldn't let it destroy his concentration. They were ready for everything, except the clicking sound of high heels.  
  
She appeared before them, carrying herself like a goddess, down the steps they had just come from. She was only about five feet, but Tim was sure her thigh-high spiked leather boots added about five more inches. Her red hair flowed around her face and hit her chin. Her black outfit seemed no more than three pieces of cloth held together with an invisible string.  
  
"I think even Kory would think that was scandalous."  
  
"I was going to say Betsey myself."  
  
"Well Timbo, you might be tied down with your girlfriend here, but I'm not." Impulse proclaimed from where he stood behind a seething Jubilee. "What is your name, Divine One?"  
  
"I am Maitreya. There are no girls allowed in my game."  
  
Tim began to move before her wrist had finished its majestic ark. There was no time to scream a warning to Jubilee, he just let his adept instincts guide him. His shoulder stung as he collided with her laser blaster, but they landed in a pile floor relatively safely. When he looked up again, Maitreya was gone.  
  
"A little jumpy there, eh? Need I remind you, Boy Wonder, that this is a game?"  
  
"Sorry, I guess I've been doing this too long. I just saw her about to throw that and-"  
  
"Yeah, remind me to thank your employer when we get back. This is cozy and all, but I don't let my boyfriends lay on me until the second week."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. She must've hit Impulse instead of you. He's unusually quiet."  
  
"Personally, I don't look forward to the electric pulses holding me down, but . . . ohmygod,Timcomequick!"  
  
"What is it? Holy shit. That's not paint."  
  
"No, he's . . . he's . . ."  
  
"Dead."  
  
~X~R~  
  
Background: Okay, so in case you don't know, Maitreya isn't mine. This story is actually my sequel to Scully vs. the Super-Psycho Plastic-Body Bitch, otherwise known as the episode First Person Shooter, which was one of the three good episodes of the 7th season of the X-Files. Here's the plot. After being smothered by men all day, Phoebe, one of the writers of the game First Person Shooter (Ivan was the other), created her own totally separate game featuring everyone's favorite Barbie doll. But somehow Maitreya changed games, stole control of F.P.S. and, feeding off the testosterone of the players, killed those who challenged her. The Lone Gunmen (Mulder's friends and consultants for F.P.S.) bring in Scully and Mulder to investigate. Mulder tried the game and was getting his butt kicked up and down the block, so Scully went in and kicked some serious ass until Phoebe was able to activate the kill switch (against Ivan's protests). Anyway, everyone leaves and Ivan is digging through the files to find Maitreya, only now she has taken the form of the only person who has ever beaten her, Scully.  
  
~X~R~  



	2. Another Part

"Okay, so it's totally not like I haven't dealt with death before, but I kinda wanted to avoid the chance of dying when I played with virtual reality stuff for once."  
  
"Calm down Jubes. We just need to think this through."  
  
"What is there to think about? He's dead and the evil computer bitch tried to kill me and killed him and he's dead – or do you need more proof than the throwing stars that struck him?"  
  
"Okay, but why are we still in the game? With all the cameras and monitors around this place, they have to know what happened."  
  
"So those bastards are trying to kill us!"  
  
"Or Impulse could be part of the game, like he was never real to begin with."  
  
"Or I could be stuck in my body somewhere and they are using images of you to get info on my team!"  
  
"Hey, how come I have to be the creation of the perpetrator?"  
  
"Because I know I'm not."  
  
"But you were the one who dropped in on me unexpectedly."  
  
"So they wanted someone who I trusted but didn't know much about and they knew *you* were never going to take the initiative and come visit me."  
  
"But I don't have the fun technology to go see you."  
  
"Then how come your friend made it?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that I'm real."  
  
"That's just the sort of thing they would make you say."  
  
"You just used that excuse yourself!"  
  
"Um, right. So we're both fake?"  
  
"Or we're both trapped. Who has the power to send both of us into a dream world?"  
  
"Should I start with the mind control power people, or the people rich/evil/smart enough to build mind control devices?"  
  
"And that leaves us . . ."  
  
"Dead before we figure this out."  
  
"Well, that really doesn't help us right now. Let's just assume for a second that this great girl from another dimension I had to fight to save both our worlds gets a call from my sorta brother who tells her that that I need a vacation. This leads her to kidnap me and we use stolen alien technology to dimension jump again to a place where she is bloody rich and is also invited to try this new V.R. game.  
  
"In this game, some freaky ninja reject named Maitreya has taken control and she wants to kill every female that enters her game. She aims to kill the great girl, but I save her – without much thanks I might add – and she kills some geek who was playing the game with us. That leaves us with the question of whether Maitreya is real or if she's just a big computer glitch?"  
  
"She is *so* not real."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Duh, I've fought too many fake versions of real criminals to not know the difference."  
  
"There's a computer program who hates girls running around trying to kill us. It all makes sense now."  
  
"Kinda an overdone plot if you ask me."  
  
"So does she get a motive, or is that ruled out because she's digital?"  
  
"Traumatic childhood? Maybe she got called a slut too often?"  
  
"I'm not sure that could really effect her. She can only do what she is told to do, right?"  
  
"Now there's a great scheme to use. I'm sure Ivan would love to kill off half his market every time they played, because that wouldn't be suspicious at all."  
  
"Unless she is programmed to think for herself and Ivan can no longer control her."  
  
"Since when did thinking and believing in yourself become the 'in' thing to do? I guess living in a digital environment would make it totally hard to get a subscription to *Seventeen,* but just because she is sheltered and confident doesn't mean she gets to try to kill me!"  
  
"It's not like any magazine models would have any effect on her self image if she can run around in that thing. Ouch!"  
  
"Hmph! If you are going to be distracted, it might as well be by pain."  
  
"Fine. But that still doesn't explain why she was able to kill someone. Where did she get real weapons?"  
  
"Probably the same place she got that outfit."  
  
"That's not really helping, Jubes."  
  
"Neither is this. I say we just go show her what happens when you mess with JUBILEE AND TIM!"  
  
"I like the way you said that."  
  
"Just a little thing I do."  
  
"How come your name gets to be first?"  
  
"Would you rather use a team name, maybe something like Young X or Generation Justice?"  
  
" 'Jubilee and Tim' sounds good to me."  
  
"Then let's go beat this hussy at her own game."  
  
~X~R~  
  
They had been expecting to be attacked as soon as they left the building. Neither doubted Maitreya's determination to eliminate her target and both were ready to use all their training to prevent her from succeeding, but they had not expected to step into blackness.  
  
"Who turned out the lights?"  
  
"Probably the same person who made the building disappear behind us, I can't feel it anymore."  
  
"Just hold on a sec, Tim."  
  
A gentle glow of light illuminated the area that Tim was moving towards, which was nothing. The ground was simply gone where his foot was about to go. The light went out again as Tim propelled his weight backwards and felt a hand grab his kevlar vest to yank him backwards. Tim thanked the beautiful ground that painfully caught him as well as the girl who was again providing the light. "I don't think I tell you this enough, but, Jubilee, you're beautiful."  
  
"Duh, most girls are when the only light is coming from some fireworks. I figure if I keep them close to me, nothing should go boom."  
  
"You mean your pyrotechnics and technology don't mix? I can't imagine why."  
  
"Okay, smart guy, get up and help me look around."  
  
The abyss encompassing the island supporting them defied all the rules of the game. Everything took place in a large, blank room which had a height smaller than the distance than Tim would've fallen if Jubilee had not grabbed him. Someone was obviously herding them as the only place they could move to was a small platform bobbing lazily up and down.  
  
"It seems to be our only option, unless you want to see if that canyon is really as deep as it looks."  
  
"Ya know how I said I would thank your mentor? Remind me to send Wolvie in afterwards."  
  
"You'd only be attacking half the problem then. There's someone else who is more responsible for this idea than Batman."  
  
"Yeah? And who else could be crazy enough to make you think of having me jump to that platform in the dark?"  
  
"There's no other way. You can't jump with your light-pop in your hands and we can't risk you setting off any of them in open space. Besides, I'll be there to catch you."  
  
"Don't you have one of those Bat-Line-Jump-Thingies?"  
  
"Sorry left those in my other tights."  
  
"Men! So let me get this straight. I light the way while you flip over to the platform, then I toss you the guns and then I throw myself over there – in complete darkness – so you can catch me on that two foot floating piece of metal which might not hold all our weight . . . fun!"  
  
~X~R~  
  
He had to keep his mind focused. If he could do this blindfolded, it would be easier with feeble lighting. But this time, he was the experienced acrobat and there was no one there to catch him by his wrists if he messed up. He flashed quickly through all the lessons that had become almost second nature to him. His clothes and the vest would work against him, they were stiffer and heavier than he was used to doing this sort of work in, so he would have to remember to compensate for the difference.  
  
It wasn't the distance he had to cross as much as the landing that he had to worry about. He would have to create enough force to stick his landing on the moving surface, yet if there was too much momentum, there was no place to roll safely. The best way seemed to be reaching the platform just when it started it's decent. With some luck, he would be stable enough to avoid being thrown off when it changed directions again.  
  
With a wink to Jubilee, he was airborne. It all seemed to go perfectly at first. He had modified his movements for an inhibiting garments, was prepared for the acceleration of platform, and had his body arched correctly to land at the proper angle for the minute landing space. The light showed him that he had timed everything perfectly and would hit the platform at the optimum time. Things didn't go wrong until his feet actually touched the center of his target.  
  
Instead of the rhythmic motion that Tim had relied on to catch him, the platform froze when it felt the extra weight. The forward movement of the flip propelled Tim past his landing position. Instinctively, he rolled into a ball, knowing full well that there was no room for him to ever finish the action on the dinky landing space given to him. It was disappointing knowing that he would die never hearing Jubilee's voice again since it was covered by a sound that compared to nails in a blender. But there were other thoughts. How would Dick explain to Bruce their disappearance? How would everyone handle his death? Would Bruce feel guilty about training him and go back to being cold(er)? What would happen with Young Justice without him? It wasn't fair. He would never get to be bugged by Alfred again, never have to worry about homework, never get to win the money when Dick and Babs finally got together. Why did this happened now? Why this way? Why . . . was he still able to worry?  
  
It was Jubilee calling his name that finally convinced him to open his eyes. She couldn't have been shouting for more than couple seconds because he had only been laying there for that long. He was sprawled out on his back on something as solid as the ground. Perplexed, Tim stood up on protesting legs and made his way back towards the edge near where Jubilee was. "What happened?"  
  
"Dude, that was some freaky shit. You landed and the thing stopped, doubled in size and then this bridge to the other piece of land came out of nowhere."  
  
Her words were true. The reason he wasn't plummeting to his grave was that he had tumbled down a pathway which hadn't been there before. There was also extra moving room where the platform had been. Everything was substantial enough to hold his weight and he was betting that Jubilee's wouldn't be a problem.  
  
With the guns safely stored behind him on the newly formed bridge, Tim prepared himself for the next step. So many things could go wrong, how come he ever suggested such a ludicrous plan? But Jubilee hadn't let him see any of her worry if she was feeling it. The light had been cut so their eyes could adjust some and she had gone into one of her X-Men stories to lighten the mood. Tim didn't know if the duct tape he had been planning to use to shut her up would hold for more than a few seconds, but he was secretly grateful for the distraction.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be."  
  
"Don't sound so nervous. I'm the one jumping, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, all too well."  
  
Every part of his body strained to detect her coming. He could hear her and see her form racing towards him and Tim felt her weight knock them over. They just laid there for a second until she fell into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, just now I have a great 'When I was part of Gen. Justice' story!"  
  
"What happened to 'Jubilee and Tim'?"  
  
"Details, details. You worry too much! Relax, get into the spirit of this place."  
  
"And what exactly is 'the spirit of this place'?"  
  
He could only watch as she dusted herself off as if nothing had happened and heaved the big gun up pointed it at him. "Bang, you dead."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
The question was cut short as the ground beneath them began to shake violently, attempting to throw off its occupants. Tim's bruised body seemed unwilling to give up it's position on the floor. He was afraid he was going to have to suffer through another life flash until he noticed Jubilee by his side pulling him up. Together they made their way down the shifting bridge until they hit solid ground.  
  
"The other gun!"  
  
"Jubilee, no!"  
  
It was too late to warn her and too late to follow. She had already shoved the weapon she had been carrying into his hands and ran back the way they came. Tim could only watch as the path she had taken began to degenerate behind her. The force behind the havoc seemed to understand her intent and began destroying the bridge from the other end.  
  
Tim refused to breathe as Jubilee only had a few more feet to go . . .  
  
A few more seconds . . .   
  
A single instant later, it was gone. It didn't even bother to teeter at the edge, it just fell right out of her grasp. But now she had nowhere to go.  
  
"Jubilee, jump!"  
  
The bridge disappeared from where her feet had just been seconds ago, but Tim was no longer watching the ground. Her jump had been reckless, but under the circumstances, few could do better. Everything went to slow motion as he could tell she was coming up deadly short. Discarding the gun behind him, Tim could only reach out for her as she flew towards him. Hope was fleeting as the seconds marched by and she was still out of his grasp.  
  
The jolt of her sudden stop traveled through his body and threatened to drag him after her, but he had been braced for the impact. He easily hauled her up, even though every bruised muscle protested.  
  
"That was careless, stupid and senseless . . . I was supposed to do that."  
  
"Why, because you're the guy?"  
  
"No, because I have the boring life, remember? And you also have the only way out of this world."  
  
"Well I couldn't let you have all the near death experiences with the pit. Thanks."  
  
"No problem, but we probably should get moving. You were the one who really saved the gun, you should carry it."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Where is this light coming from? It's just been here since you caught me over there and it's been following us ever since."  
  
"I noticed it, but I just never thought about the fact you weren't making it. Still, it only lights up a small area around us."  
  
"So is someone helping us or does Maitreya just want us to find her to kill us herself?"  
  
"I don't know, but we should find out what we can while it's around."  
  
Their search was pointless. It seemed that no matter which way they ventured, there was nothing to find. No walls or ceilings or computer bad guys ever came into view. A clicking noise above them directed their attention upwards. Rows of light flickered on as if someone flipped a switch revealing a scene straight from a sci-fi movie. Ancient pillars loomed around the players. They were inside a regal arena empty of any fans. Beyond the invisible audience's seats, two suns gleamed, ignorant to what they were about to view.  
  
"Not another alien civilization addict. Why is it always aliens?"  
  
"For dramatic effect?"  
  
"But it's such a typical game setting! Why don't they come up with something original?"  
  
"Like surrendering?"  
  
"Now you're being insane. What's the fun in that?"  
  
They waited for her, both confident in each other's ability. There was now only one gun between them, but Jubilee had been given any extra clips. Neither would be completely helpless if she ran out of ammo. All they needed was their challenger, who did not disappoint.  
  
They heard them at the same time and easily avoided being hit. The arrows struck the ground harmlessly, allowing the former targets to focus on the real problem. They stood side by side when she somersaulted slowly off the pillars as if she were unaffected by gravity's pull. The silver-clad warrior touched down smoothly without disturbing the dusty terrain in the least. No one dared move while they waited for the other to attack first.  
  
With a skill that rivaled both the Flash and Hawkeye, Maitreya let her bow sing and sent her opponents scattering for cover. The assault only stopped when Jubilee returned fire, sending the archer spinning out of existence.  
  
"That was too easy."  
  
"Yeah, if there is one thing I've learned playing video games-"  
  
"Other than how to break your opponent's ankle."  
  
"It's that you've never won until 'K.O.' flashes on the screen."  
  
"So where is she?"  
  
The answer came in the form of the clanking of the gate behind the opening and two pairs of eyes peering out of the darkness. Leaping from their den, they took the form of lions, circling their prey.  
  
"It's a sick, sad world when there is irony in this situation."  
  
"Good story?"  
  
"Yeah, it involves a beetle, a pizza delivery, and a temporarily blind cop."  
  
"The best I've got is chili, purple smoke, and a porcupine brother."  
  
"The winner of this round: Tim!"  
  
"Yeah whatever, but we'll have to save your victory party for later, we've got trouble!"  
  
With a strange mix of Roman and mechanical attackers, Maitreya succeed in dividing her foes. Tim managed to distract the lions into chasing him while Jubilee took aim at the redhead's five duplicates, each flying in on what appeared to be their own hover crafts. It was an unfair game of tag and Tim had been permanently named it. The fight was insane, because while the lions looked real, they were really just bits of information programmed to kill him. But information could be changed, reprogrammed, deleted – if one could get inside the game.  
  
The answer hit him like a swipe of a predator's paw, which he only managed to tumble away from at the last second. His vest, which now had a sizable gash in it, thanks to the claws, was connected to the computer mainframe. If he could hack into it, he might be able to do some damage to the system, or at least convince the computer everyone was dead. Now, he just had to find a way to lose the kitty cats. Taking evasive maneuvers, he needed to make it back to where the main action was.  
  
It was a stray miniature bomb that finally wiped them out for him. The idea had been to run past the fight to let them become the victims, but Tim hadn't been expecting that type of force. As he corrected his course towards Jubilee, he could see Maitreya's new play toys. She was beyond the hover crafts, now hiding behind tanks, bombers, and small dragons. Jubilee had held her ground, but the odds were continually doubled against her.  
  
Tim only paused a moment to take out a Maitreya biker before he grabbed Jubilee's hand and pulled her behind a felled pillar. He could only smile as she refused to take her finger off the trigger as she was dragged behind him.  
  
"See if you can hold them back for a minute."  
  
"Make it a fast one, I only have one clip left. After that, we only have one choice."  
  
"Just make every shot count."  
  
Tim would have to run the risk of removing the kevlar vest to examine it. The gash left only a thin layer between him and the computer chip. Only a thin, yellow layer that covered the key to their survival. Only a thin, yellow, slimy layer that moved under his touch. Tim snatched his hand away as the thing gurgled and rippled its skin.  
  
"Um, Jubilee?"  
  
"What! I'm kinda busy here."  
  
"Look at this."  
  
She glanced over quickly in a way that Tim could see was only supposed to humor him; that was only until she saw it. Her face contorted to a look of astonishment and disgust that must have mirrored his own.  
  
"It's *alive?*"  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"Ewwwwwwwwww! It's alive and on me and alive and living and ewwwwwww!"  
  
She made a grab for it before he could stop her. The vest flew threw the air and was shredded in front of their eyes by the Maitreyas' fire and even then, Tim couldn't find the words to protest. Jubilee's vest soon joined it, tattered and on the other side of the pillar.  
  
But there were no pillars any more. They had faded with the dragons and the machines, leaving only the four players in a blank room with one very unhappy Maitreya. The exit raised upwards with a cloud of smoke directly behind them, but one thing kept them from leaving. Chamber's still body was located beyond where Maitreya stood.  
  
"Jubes, can you distract her?"  
  
"You have to ask?"  
  
Sliding past the charging computer program, Tim expected to hear another round of fire, but only heard the dull thud as the unwanted gun hit the wall. He turned to discover Jubilee ducking a kick intended for her face. His legs stopped on their own accord as he was caught reevaluating his priorities.  
  
"It's covered. Just *go!*"  
  
Maybe it was the threatening tone in her voice, or maybe it was her kick that connected with Maitreya's knee that got Tim moving again, but whatever it was, he doubled his efforts. The way to Chamber had been clear of any obstacles, so it wasn't until after Tim had actually reached the unconscious man that the villainess was forced to remind him of the rules of her game.  
  
As he pulled the teen game junkie to the door, Tim's eyes wandered back towards where Jubilee had pushed Maitreya into a defensive position. She fought with a natural spunk which enhanced the skills that had been taught to her. The X-Men might have special abilities, but they couldn't always rely on them in battle. From the stories Jubilee told and especially this demonstration, Tim could tell that Wolverine, Storm and Gambit's hand-to-hand combat skills had been passed down another generation. It might have been an even fight had they continued, but Maitreya was not going to let that happen. She now charged at Jubilee with a fury, only this time, a glint of metal could be seen in the fray.  
  
There had been an opening in Jubilee's assault, and Maitreya had taken advantage of it. In a maneuver so smooth and swift that Tim almost missed it, she raised her hands, morphing them so they now each carried a Kama. A sadistic smile spread across her face as she force Jubilee to roll clear of the sickle-like weapons. Fighting against the skill of every combat game ever invented, Jubilee could only manage to stay clear of the blades.  
  
Tim's only thought was to help Jubilee with Maitreya when the fallen goddess' body was hurled by him by a brilliant burst of light. Shielding his eyes, he could just barely make out a standing figure. While he would have liked to simply run to her and escape with her from the room, there was still Chamber to think about. Avoiding the sparks flying from every direction, Tim attempted to get himself and Chamber to the door. Random scenes and cyber villains materialized around them, but they remained unharmed as they sped for the door. He turned, expecting to have to yell for Jubilee, but she was already by his side, flinging Chamber's other arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Need help?"  
  
"Jubes, you are gorgeous."  
  
"So I've been told. Now lets get out of here."  
  
The building layout was almost as confusing as the game's had been. The corridors were empty of life, as Tim hoped the rest of the building would be. The game room must have contained the majority of the explosion; they could only hear the rumbling erupting sound and feel a light quaking under their feet when they reached the mostly empty parking lot. No one was complaining though, they didn't feel like avoiding flying debris or finding that something had skewered their car. Instead, they simply plopped down next to their jeep with exhausted sighs.  
  
"Aren't you glad I made you work out all this week?"  
  
"I'm sure that's what you had in mind when you bought everything and had me carry it. What should we do with our genius friend here?"  
  
"Leave him and give an anonymous tip to the cops?"  
  
"That's a great idea! An unconscious teen at a burnt building won't look suspicious at all."  
  
"Are you sure he's okay?"  
  
"Yeah, he was just knocked out, he should be fine. We probably should get that vest off him since there is a living organism in it. It would be interesting-"  
  
"Interesting as in a biology project, or interesting as in my pet . . . creature named Pat who I will clone and use to take over the universe? Either way, it's not coming through my portal."  
  
"But conquering everyone would be such a great project when I get home."  
  
"Ha! I don't know about you, but when I get home I'm tossing all alien inventions out. No more borrowed Shi'ar technology for me."  
  
"Of course, if you get rid of the device that got us here-"  
  
"Then I won't be able to visit you! Well, I can keep *that* one, I just won't come to *this* world anymore. It will just transport me to your world and-"  
  
"And what? We both lead very busy lives and don't have that much time for relationships to begin with. There still is a problem with distance. It's not like we live in a different city and can call, but there's a whole dimension between us."  
  
"I guess that *was* the reason we didn't go out before."  
  
"But it's not like I didn't have fun this week. It's been great hanging out with you, Jubes, and I won't trade a single moment for the world. Not that I particularly crave to be a target of a digital killer, but if it means I get to spend time with you, I'd do it again – as long as we survived again. I mean, if our situations were different-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. If we were really supposed to go out we'd have meet our child from a possible future that we had raised in a pocket universe . . . twice."  
  
"Right, or we could've just gone to the same grade school."  
  
"Not if you wanted to date someone from the X-Men. But hey, why are we so down on this? We have two days left after we clean up this mess, and even then, it's totally not like we won't see each other again. It's like a rule or something that we'll run into each other again. We're bound to have to fight some crazed meta-human or mutant or External or god willing to throw us together so we can stop him, right?"  
  
"Like you said, it's a rule."  
  
~X~R~  
  
"If you don't stop now, Tim, I'm gonna cry!"  
  
"Weren't you the one who didn't want to make a spectacle of ourselves when we first got here?"  
  
"Since I'm the one who fell off the bench 'cause I was laughing, I don't care anymore!"  
  
"Sooner or later, someone is going to call the police about two drunken teenagers in the park if we don't watch it."  
  
Ignoring the stares of those around them, Tim offered a hand to the giggling mutant. He should've known better. Like everything else that day, they ended up in a pile of laughter. There wasn't much time left for them in this dimension and they were making the most of it. But now Tim wondered if stopping for coffee before they came to the park had been such a great idea.  
  
"Well I can't help it; it's just so . . . wonderfully wrong. You have *got* to be makin' that up."  
  
"I almost wish I had. I found it on an old recorded case file."  
  
"No way! Do it again!"  
  
" 'They call me Robin, Mr. Harrison. But *you're* the bird I want to sing'."  
  
"That's almost . . . as good . . . as . . . the time . . . Cyclops . . . wanted to drop . . . a . . . a . . . truck . . . on . . . Gambit!"  
  
"See, now you can barely get through a sentence. I'm cutting you off from Robin quips until you breathe."  
  
"Not fair! This is just to get even with me for making you go shopping again!"  
  
"Not that you didn't *try* to justify it earlier. Who says I needed to buy people souvenirs from this trip?"  
  
"I still can't believe they don't make a shirt that say 'My sorta brother sent me to another dimension and all I got was this lousy T-shirt'."  
  
"I still can't believe you asked!"  
  
"It would've been perfect for you to give out . . . Oh c'mon, I'll tell you about the time when Frosty made us breakfast, or the poker game where Beast tried to throw Sam out the window, and I do have lots of great battle lines. Please!"  
  
"Well, I guess I could make an exception – just this once – for you."  
  
Somehow, it was decided that the perfect way to finish the week would be to roll down Art Hill. Grass found its way into their hair, clothes, and mouths, but both raced down a second time. Their contest was cut short when the game turned into all-out grass warfare. If he ever shared his week with anyone, Tim reserved the right to omit the part when he had to shake the weeds from his pants.  
  
"So, is this the typical date for an X-Men?"  
  
"Well, it beats spending an entire evening riding an ice slide or being used as a pawn to set the team into a trap."  
  
"In other words, saving the world doesn't pay much where you come from either."  
  
The week was ending quickly, yet Tim found it hard to believe that he had been gone for an even shorter time. Not wishing to spend their last days in a car, the two had staked out the best things to do in St. Louis. According to Jubilee, they would be sent back near Brentwood anyway.  
  
Thoughts of home rekindled Tim's feelings of inadequacy during the Maitreya affair. Even though he had survived the ordeal without a utility belt and mask, he hated himself for being so easily trapped. Not only that, but he had allowed the perpetrator to escape. He would've claimed the blame for Impulse's death if Jubilee hadn't knocked some sense into him. If he was to be responsible for failing to control every situation inside the V.R. game, then it was Jubilee's fault for being the intended target. Then, Ivan would no longer be liable for the situation he created and Tim hated that idea more than what he viewed as his failures. Still, it was strange to be so involved in a case, yet unable to solve it.  
  
During on of Jubilee's earlier visits, Rosie had told her about a FBI agent who specialized in the paranormal. Surprisingly, the man had found them the next day; but even with the enthusiasm the agent displayed, Tim felt the case would remain unsolved. Confident, smart, and proud, the man seemed more involved in the details of the game than in finding Ivan. After an hour of questions and cell phone breaks, all the man seemed to have accomplished was emptying a bag of sunflower seeds. His interviewing techniques were peculiar, and Tim was surprised he was never asked if he had ever been abducted from earth. Tim knew the value of small observations, but even he failed to see how a detailed sketch of Maitreya would crack the case. There was also this strange feeling that he had seen the agent before . . . in a movie or something. On his world, he hadn't thought enough of the movie to pay much attention to the actors.  
  
What was bothering him more than the self-blame and feelings of helplessness was the fact that he could locate Ivan he was sucked back to his normal life, but he didn't care. Somehow, spending time with Jubilee seemed more important than bringing in a criminal, even if he had tried to kill them. He had seen Bruce sacrifice a date tons of times to help others, was he being selfish for not doing the same?  
  
The irony of the situation was pretty obvious. He was lecturing himself for not doing something that he would lecture Bruce for doing. He was having fun, looking beyond his duties and enjoying life. Tim mentally sighed. He was going to end up in Arkham with a multiple personality complex worse than Two Face's if he didn't stop it. Sometimes it seemed like his life was being written in three different books by various authors who never communicated. It was a wonder he didn't speak about himself in the third person.  
  
For now, he was going to enjoy wondering around the Gateway to the West with a cute girl by his side. None of his friends would ever recognize the leader of Young Justice if they saw him getting his picture taken with random people in the streets or asking for obvious directions. He wondered if it would be hard to get the whole team on one of these trips . . . as long as Bart had previous plans for that day.  
  
~X~R~  
  
The pillow seemed too far away even though Tim Drake was lying on it. The headache was back, but it helped that his room was completely dark except for the soft square of moonlight that broke in through the window and made its way across the floor. He had awakened in his bed back at boarding school with only hazy thoughts. He could remember riding in the Jeep with Jubilee who was in the middle of reliving a Thanksgiving football game. He had only closed his eyes for a second, and now he was back where he started as if nothing had ever changed. The digital numbers on his clock cut through the darkness revealing that it was only 2:14. If he was calculating correctly, he had last fallen asleep in his bed around one on Saturday morning. The thought that everything had only been a dream jump-started him into action.  
  
The tender spot on his arm from where he had rolled into a trash can at the bottom of the hill proved that they had been in St. Louis, but where was Jubilee? He tentatively whispered her name, but with no response. Figuring she had crashed nearby, Tim patted down the other bed. He found something, but it wasn't really what he had hoped for.  
  
He moved the letter into the beam of light, praying that her last words to him wouldn't be found in the note. But it wasn't her handwriting. In fact, the cover of the letter didn't even contain any other words than the name 'Robin' in child's careful script of red marker. Below it was a drawing of himself, complete with his bo staff. Tim smiled at the grinning crayon version of himself. His curiosity piqued, Tim turned the letter over.  
  
'Hey squirt, hope you enjoyed the adventure with Jubilee. While you were gone, I couldn't help notice how drab your room looked. After consulting the most experienced interior designer I know, I was compelled to help add color to the dismal state of your room. Display your new room with pride. BTW, Lian says "Hi".'  
  
Tim's eyes speed across the words twice before he found the courage to view what Dick meant by 'added color'. As the lights flickered on, his hope for a normal future flickered out. The image was only blocked out when he closed his eyes, but no amount of praying was going to change his walls. There was not a millimeter of empty wall. Littered with poster of pop bands, anime and children's show characters, all the room needed was a row of stuffed animals to make the image of a girl's room complete.  
  
His mind scurried to make sense of it all, but nothing clicked until he realized that posters could be taken down. His life wasn't over. Swallowing a hysterical scream, Tim ripped down the nearest Power Puff Girls' banner, but that only turned the panic in rage. Rushing to another wall, he tore down the picture of the dog Blue, and the one of the Backstreet Boys. But it was there wherever he turned. His walls now reeked with Barbie Pink. Dick was so dead, if Tim ever got the chance to live to kill him. He let his body slide down the wall, wondering why he had wanted to come home to his life.  
  
~X~R~  
  
It couldn't have been more obvious that he was in Blüdhaven if a neon sign had been erected. There was just something about the city that was rotten, but it was the perfect place to work the kinks out on a Saturday night. Beating up common muggers cleared the air in Tim's head and let him concentrate on the events of the last week, or just that morning to be precise.  
  
He no longer was concerned by his room's appearance. Before rushing out to find some paint, he had torn down all the posters to find a small device pinned to the corner of a wall. With the push of a button, the pink had disappeared and a message popped up. 'Isn't Shi'ar technology fun? Remember to thank Jubilee for her gift to you.' The device turned to dust before Tim could plan to use it against anyone else. It had only taken him an hour to locate the rest of his stuff and dispose of his new teeny bopper persona.  
  
Vengeance was the original reason Tim had changed his city to patrol, but now he was using the time to think about other things: Jubilee's laugh, the way she almost skipped when she walked, her strange obsession with the color yellow. Had it been easier to just leave him behind without saying anything? It wasn't like they were never planning to see each other again, but neither thought they could just hang out during the time. Why hadn't he at least tried to work something out? At least then he would know whether this anxiety was because he felt something special for Jubilee or if it was a normal reaction to missing a good friend. Strange how he was stuck back in the position he started in. Now he couldn't consult anyone in his 'family' about his problems because their relationships were more messed up than his.  
  
Mourning his absent love life was accomplishing nothing and he decided to indulge himself later with self-pity and work on his stealth skills now. He was still unclear why he was opening Dick's apartment window without a plan. Revenge was a fool's game if one played blindly and right now he was fumbling around with mace in his eyes. Yet, he had been drawn to Blüdhaven by something and he was sure he could think of something impromptu – as long as the floors weren't booby trapped or something.  
  
The success probability of the mission plummeted as soon as Tim had made it halfway across the room. The door handle turned slightly and instantly froze Robin in his place. If Dick was coming home, then Tim would never live this down and if he wasn't alone or if it was someone else, no amount of explaining was going to rectify this. The distance to the window was too great to escape that way and leave it to Dick to own nothing to effectively hide behind. He could try melting in the shadows, but that would only work until the person opened their eyes. Yellow, red and green weren't the most covert colors to wear for that sort of thing. Black was looking more appealing for Robin every second. He prepared himself for the worst and could already hear the squeal as the door opened.   
  
"You wore the outfit!"  
  
"Jubilee?"  
  
"You were expecting the Power Rangers? I knew you'd come, but I didn't know you'd wear that. I mean, I was hoping you would, but-"  
  
She couldn't complete her sentence, not with Tim's mouth covering hers. The rest of the world seemed to slip away as they stood there over Tim's dropped mask and groceries that had fallen from Jubilee's hands. It wasn't until footsteps could be heard on the stairs that Jubilee regained enough sense to nudge the door closed again with her foot. Even though they were a breath away from each other, Tim almost missed her next word.  
  
"Whoah."  
  
"You were saying something?"  
  
". . . was I?"  
  
"Yes, something about how long you get to stay."  
  
"Really? What about how I got back here?"  
  
"No, but at the moment it doesn't seem as important as you being here."  
  
"No, I was asking you, how did I get back here?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
"Jubilee."  
  
"Hold that thought, I think I should sit down. Whoah."  
  
"So, how much longer will you be here?"  
  
"Probably 'til late Sunday night, since I have to pretend to be alive Monday morning."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"I don't think I'll be coming here next weekend, if you're wondering."  
  
"The device?"  
  
"Already buried and broken somewhere on Gen X's base."  
  
"But then how-"  
  
"Didn't you wonder how your friend found me?"  
  
"Well, now I do."  
  
"After I dropped you off in your beautifully decorated room, I realized that Nightwing either had some alien technology or found some other way between worlds."  
  
"And?"  
  
"It turns out, during the time he was Short-Pants Robin, the Teen Titans attacked X-Men base back when Storm was on her first costume, Jean had only been dead twice and when Kitty still went by 'Sprite' – which I might point out was a much worse name than even 'The Red-Head without a Code Name.' Anyways, it seems the walls that separate our realities are pretty flimsy and easy to get through as long as you are thinking of the other place."  
  
"What, we don't need pixie dust or anything?"  
  
"Not unless you are planning to defect to Never-Never Land. Which I hope you're not, 'cause it's not fun being the eternal child. Just ask me 'n Bobby."  
  
"Do I look like I wear green tights and fight guys in funny outfits while making bad jokes? Wait, scratch that. But if Dick had never heard of the place before, then how did he know how to do it the first time?"  
  
"I guess the fact that the Dark Phoenix was about to rise again to destroy all life everywhere *could* have something to do with it, but I *could* be wrong."  
  
"So, why can't you come next weekend?"  
  
"Because, you're coming to visit me."  
  
~X~R~  
  
"Could he have used my name any more in that conversation?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure he wasn't expecting you to be eavesdropping on your own apartment while visiting me. And besides, you already have the title for the most people knowing your secret identity."  
  
"Very funny, Babs."  
  
"Funny but true. That's the best part."  
  
"You're just upset that you lost the bet."  
  
"Okay, fine. So you can play matchmaker It doesn't matter much because he's going to kill you as soon as he turns on his computer."  
  
"You don't think he'll appreciate the virtual Impulse shrine I made for his desktop?"  
  
"Well, I have to admit, the way that a sultry voice worships Bart when you scroll over the icons was pretty impressive."  
  
"For awhile there, I was afraid they would get lost in the eternal playing of the 'Thong Song'."  
  
"I'm sure he would've been crushed if it hadn't worked out. What makes you think he won't just change it?"  
  
"Another pointless application of highly sophisticated and extremely rare Shi'ar technology. This stuff even puts an Impulse letterhead over everything he prints. After a week he can save his computer, all he has to do is say the right password."  
  
"Let me guess, the password is 'Dick is the master'."  
  
"Why , thank you."  
  
"What is with you two? Next time just beat each other over the head with foam bats."  
  
"But then we'd have to label it 'therapy' and be charged two-hundred bucks an hour. Besides, the way I figure it, the kid got off easy. If I had asked you to help, he would've ended up with a desktop of gay porn and Alanis Morsette songs."  
  
"Then next time don't ask me for ideas if you're going to put them down."  
  
"Hey, we compromised on the closet thing."  
  
"Only because you were too much of a wuss to handle it on your own."  
  
"It's a guy thing."  
  
"Sheesh, since age eight, you've been exposed to and desensitized from the sight of blood and every medical emergency, yet you are acting like a hormonal teenage guy about this? It's not like the package was even opened."  
  
"And if I had followed your plan, they would've been all over the walls like stickers."  
  
"Being a guy, you miss out on all the best pranks. But I take it Robin hasn't found our present yet."  
  
"I think he would now be hysterical if he did."  
  
"Next time, just make sure that the password is 'Barbara is the master'."  
  
~X~R~  
  
Tim scrunched his nose and gently tapped the receiver in his ear. So far the bug he had planted in the clock tower wasn't interfering with the one that was in the apartment, but that wasn't what he was worried about. Jubilee was enjoying the conversation a lot more than he was and was trying her hardest to not give them away by laughing. Tim hoped the whispers wouldn't be picked up by the transmitter listening to them. "What are they talking about? There was nothing left for me in my closet, I already checked!"  
  
"Isn't it *obvious,* Boy Wonder? They left something for you in a closet and you know it's not yours . . ."  
  
"They didn't."  
  
"It seems they did."  
  
"But what-"  
  
"If you can't figure it out, I'm not telling you. But that's a good one for the next time I visit the mansion . . ."  
  
~X~R~  
  
"Why did it get so quiet over there? That worries me more than the phrase 'starring David Duchovny '."  
  
"Plotting against you, what else? Sure you got Robin to admit his feelings for Jubilee through your scheme, but you forget now she's no longer on your side. They'll probably do the exact same thing to you."  
  
"Please inform me when he's going to strike so I can make sure I'm not on duty that day."  
  
"And when you find out that your date is really a hologram?"  
  
"Well, if he sets me up before tomorrow's charity ball that Bruce is somehow dragging me to, then I can at least *pretend* to have a social life."  
  
"Well, I see only one solution to this predicament you have gotten yourself into."  
  
"And just what is this solution of yours?"  
  
"You need ask someone out on your own."  
  
"And if she says 'no'?"  
  
"And what if she's had enough time to say 'yes'?"  
  
~X~R~  
  
"Jubilee, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"  
  
"I think so Robin, but if the Beastmaster only wears that skimpy loin cloth, how does it stay put when he does aerials?"  
  
"Thanks for the mental pic, Jubes."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
"We're all alone in an apartment together. What's the one thing that must be done in this sort of situation?"  
  
"Raid the fridge!"  
  
"Trust me, you do not want to go there."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed. I was supposed to wait here for you, but I got hungry and – for a vigilante – your friend is kinda stupid after living in this neighborhood and not hiding his cash better than just with his costumes. The chips and soda I bought rolled off somewhere, if you want to look for them."  
  
"For a guy who can clean, wash and fold laundry and can even sorta cook, Dick could never keep a decent apartment."  
  
"I hope this isn't a sign of your living habits."  
  
"Err, anyway . . . what do you want to do tonight?"  
  
"The same thing ever teenager should do on a date: blackmail someone!"  
  
"I know of a certain disgruntled landlady who would love to know more about a certain tenant."  
  
"The building owner?"  
  
"In a way, yes, I guess Dr. Fledermaus does own the building."  
  
"Poor guy, does he spell his name like the opera?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why does Dick's pseudonym for his other apartment mean 'the bat' anyway? That *isn't* suspicious at all . . . what? I have to know some pointless facts!"  
  
"About operas?"  
  
"Well, the Prof. does have his own personal box with a perfect view of a season ticket holder who I swear looks just like Ben Affleck!"  
  
"And people say that teens today have no culture."  
  
"Whatever. I say unless we get ten thousand dollars each in an hour, Clancy has a little revelation about Fledermaus' other personality. Maybe she would like to take a tour of his room?"  
  
"Sounds fair to me. Just give me a sec." Racing into the other room, Tim threw on some clothes that passed the sniff test. He emerged a minute later in some jeans and a Gotham Knights T-shirt. "Remember Dick, less than an hour," he warned the transmitter. They didn't allow themselves to celebrate until they were outside the building.  
  
"*Yes!* Pay up Tim! Dick and Babs are soo together!"  
  
"No fair, you had an inside woman!"  
  
"Is it my fault that Babs never contacted you about getting this together? Maybe if you told her your real name she would've plotted with you."  
  
"I'm sure she never expected that you'd use the information to win a bet!"  
  
"Well, I did as much work getting those two together as she did, she gets Nightwing and I get the money from your little game. Quit stalling."  
  
"Well, it's not that simple. There are people from three different teams in this and don't you think it'll be suspicious that my girlfriend won?"  
  
"It's totally fair, I put my name in days ago! You'll find a way to convince them."  
  
"Well, I figure our lives are worth nothing now that we've threatened Dick."  
  
"But wasn't that *so* sweet the way he asked her out? I mean it sounded like he was planning that moment for years. We could only hear his voice, but the passion that was behind it-"  
  
"Yes, and then he receives a threat from us."  
  
"The timing couldn't have been more perfect! So we have about fifty minutes to live, what's there to do in this town?"  
  
"If your still hungry, I know this great Deli where we can get some cheesesteak fajitas."  
  
"Kewl, does Dick have some wheels we can borrow?"  
  
"I thought you would never ask . . ."  
  
End.  
  
A special thanks to:  
Coie – who gives out great plot advice  
Noel – who gave me character info and was brave enough to attempt to edit this thing  
you – duh!  
  
Check your dealers (comic or otherwise) for these titles:  
The Adventures of Jubilee and Tim: The hunt for the Plot!  
Generation Justice: In this series, Impulse dies!  
Generation Justice Annual: Because we claim that you demanded it!  
Generation Justice Classics: Reprints from the Pre-First-Death Age!  
Gen Justice Evolution: The cartoon fighters who can get into *Mooby World at the 10 and under price!  
Generation Justice *Mooby Fast Foods Special Edition: Creating an empire off of simply creating hype!  
Generation Justice 1,000,000: Set during tomorrow with the costumes of yesterday!  
Generation Justice Unlimited: Tim visits the X-Mansion, hope you survive the experience!  
Ultimate Generation Justice: Generation Justice updated for the new millennium!  
Uncanny Generation Justice: It was done before, dare we rip it off again?  
Young X: Generation Justice is trapped in another dimension. Fear them. Fear for them. (Actually, just the second suggestion.)  
  
*all hail Kevin Smith: maker of the Golden Calf  



End file.
